Store aisles, given the myriad of products that are available, often get cluttered and difficult to sift through, by a shopper. Studies have shown that shoppers, who cannot find a product, will often forgo the item thereby costing the retail store an incremental sale. There is a continuing need to help organize store shelves for the convenience of the shopper and for the economic benefit of the retail store. There is also an opportunity to educate shoppers about new products or products that they have not purchased.
See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,541,598; 4,718,627; 4,854,556; 5,237,767; 5,289,652; 5,328,137; 5,636,462; 5,666,751; 6,109,599; and 6,247,258.